


In Those Days

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Gen, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, gdi bro, i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re starting to think something is wrong. There’s still the same buzzing of cicadas outside your window, but something is gnawing at your stomach, eating you inside out. You’re scared. Everything doesn’t feel real anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Those Days

Characters: Dave Strider, Bro Strider Triggers: Neglect, bad parenting   
*Dave’s POV

You’re starting to think something is wrong. There’s still the same buzzing of cicadas outside your window, but something is gnawing at your stomach, eating you inside out. You’re scared. Everything doesn’t feel real anymore. 

There’s an unusual stillness in the air when you knock on Bro’s door for the 6th time this week. “Bro, you forgot dinner again,” you say, the whining in your voice that you know he’s been trying to get you to stop using. 

A few bangs and a clang comes from inside Bro’s room, and you step back on instinct, knowing that you’re short enough to get hit by the doorknob. You’re six, but still shorter than all your friends.

“Fuck, sorry. Promise I’ll remember tomorrow,” Bro’s gruff voice reaches your ears as he comes out of his room with a slam of his door. 

“You said that last night,” you murmur, fingertips grasping at his shirt. He busies himself at the counter. “Yeah, but I mean it this time.”

He said that yesterday too, but you don’t protest. You want to believe him. “Ok,” you whisper, curling your hand into a ball of his shirt. 

He did it again the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> V sorry it's so short~!


End file.
